Protector of the Universe
by Son.Gohan-Super.Saiyan-2
Summary: Instead of Krillin dying, Gohan does. Goku decides to use the Dragon Balls to wish him back to life, but the Saiko Kai thinks differently. What will Gohan choose: to stay with the Saiko Kai or get wished back to life?


Summary: Instead of Krillin dying, Gohan does. Goku decides to use the Dragon Balls to wish him back to life, but the Saiko Kai thinks differently. What will Gohan choose: to stay with the Saiko Kai or get wished back to life?

Disclaimer: I do not own any copy-righted content in the following. Please support the official release.

A/N: Surprisingly, I made a new story, but didn't finish the other one. You see, I lost inspiration, but then this idea popped into my head. If you have any ideas for my other story, then tell me, okay? Sorry to those of you who wanted to read the other story, but guess what? This chapter is long. Yay! :D

Protector of the Universe

Prolouge:

The Death of a Boy 

Gohan glanced around, worriedly. They were fighting Frieza, and from what Gohan has heard he's not very friendly. Well, considering he's a villian, he's not going to be friendly. The hybrid glanced over to his friend, Krillin, who looked really scared. Vegeta, another "friend" of his, didn't look very scared, but he thought Vegeta was.

"Vegeta, which one of you should I kill, first?" Gohan heard Frieza question, probably not caring about Vegeta's opinion at any rate. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, angrily, as if he cared. He was going to kill them, anyway. "How about none of us?" The Saiyajin hybrid mumbled, unknowingly. Frieza shifted his gaze from Vegeta to said Saiyajin hybrid. "Oh, are going to stop me, little monkey?" Gohan stared at him, not fliching in the least. "Well, if I don't, who is? Besides, you're not all that scary, you're just a big jerk!" He countered. Frieza yelled, "That's why I hate monkeys! They are always so arrogant and think they are so tough." Krillin shouted to said boy, "Gohan, you're getting blinded by rage! You need to calm down, and back off. You're going to get yourself killed!" He chuckled as an answer to Krillin's statement. Gohan saw Vegeta flinch out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't stop to wonder why. The boy had to admit it; he was terrified at first, but now he just wanted to kill this guy. "Gohan! Don't do it!" Krillin yelled. The halfbreed answered, nonchalantly, "Krillin, I'm going to kill this guy. And even if I don't, I'm going to die trying." Krillin yelped.

Then, the battle began. Frieza shot some sort of beam at said halfbreed, which he dodged. Gohan threw a volley of punches, which Frieza looked like he had a little trouble blocking. The boy charged up one of his signature attacks, Masenko. He shot said attack at Frieza, and he shot an attack as well. Their said beams battled for dominance. The hybrid put more power into his Masenko, while Frieza put more power into his beam. His beam, Death Beam, started to overpower the boy's blast. Gohan pushed the last of his power into the Masenko. So, his beam overpowered Frieza's, and it hit Frieza head on. He emerged from the smoke, unharmed. "What is this guy?" Krillin asked no one in particular. Frieza disappeared immediatley. "Where did he go?" The Saiyajin hybrid asked aloud. "Right here," came his answer. As soon as he turned around, Frieza sent an onslaught of punches at him. They all hit the boy, but he was uninjured. "Man, Gohan's something else. What is he made of?" Krillin questioned, clearly surprised. Vegeta glanced at him, then continued to watch the fight. After a while of exchanging blows, Gohan was out of breath, but Frieza looked as if that were a warm up. Gohan mentally stated the obvious, 'I put too much power into that Masenko, didn't I?' Frieza smirked at his uneasiness. Vegeta glanced around nervously, as did Krillin. Frieza shot another Death Beam, but Gohan was too quick. He disappeared from everyone's sight. However, he was not expecting to be found when he fazed behind Frieza. He rushed the Saiyajin hybrid with an onslaught of kicks, punches, and even ki blasts, which all hit. Gohan fell to the ground, grasping throbbing areas of his body such as: his stomach, arms, legs, and even his head.

"What happened to all that spunk, little boy?" Frieza taunted, as Gohan floated back to Frieza's level. The boy was about to attack Frieza, but Frieza decided to transform. This transformation was only Frieza's second.

A tall figure flashed through the sky at high speed. He sensed a low power level, so he decided to investigate. This figure, known as Piccolo, had sensed another Namekjin named Nail. The Namekjin was beaten badly by Frieza. "It was Frieza. He did this to me. You have to watch his power. You're a Namekjin, too. We Namekjins have to work together. You must fuse with me," Nail explained. At first, Piccolo refused. After a while, Piccolo gave in and decided to listen to Nail. With that being said, Nail was enveloped by a bright, blue light. When the spoke cleared, Nail wasn't there. Piccolo, then, continued his flight to Gohan and the others, not questioning it one bit.

A spiky-haired figure sat in the rejunivation tank, sensing the battle at hand. 'T-that ki! Gohan! I need to get out of here,' thought the figure, known as Goku. Goku struggled for a couple of minutes, but realized he still could not move. 'D-darn!' He sat back, and sensed the battle.

Frieza and Gohan traded blows, matching each other in strength. After a while, Gohan was forced towards the ground. Frieza harshly placed his foot on the young boy's head. He pushed on the boy's head, breaking his neck slowly. Suddenly, someone yelled out, "Destructo Disc!" Frieza dodged Krillin's attack just in time, while Krillin kept throwing even more. He, then, taunted Frieza. Frieza flew after him, but what he didn't know that Krillin was just a distraction. Dende, a Namekjin Krillin and Gohan met earlier, made his way over to the crushed boy. Dende and Gohan started glowing. Evidently, the glowing stopped, and Gohan stood up, brushing away any severe injuries. Frieza came back just after this.

"What the? The brat was done for. How did he heal up so quickly?" Frieza asked himself. Frieza flew at the boy, and rushed him. They flew into the sky, and traded blows for a while. Frieza punched him across his cheekbone. He clasped his hands together and brought them upon the boy's head. Just before Gohan hit the ground, like he was fearing, he suddenly stopped. He looked up and saw Piccolo. "P-piccolo?" He asked, obviously suprised. Piccolo questioned, "You alright, kid?" Gohan nodded, "I'm fine."

Piccolo glared at Frieza. He and Frieza, then, started exchanging blows. After a while, Frieza decided to transform into his third form, but Piccolo matched his strength. Piccolo threw onslaughts at his opponent, as did Frieza. Frieza decided to transform into his last form, and fazed behind Gohan. "G-gohan!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan glanced behind him. "Gah!" He screamed. Frieza stood in front of him, and Gohan shouted, "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."

Frieza, however, did not hear him. "HA!" It hit Frieza head on. Frieza emerged, damaged somewhat. He was farely angry. "Y-you little brat! I'll show you!" He yelled, enraged. Frieza stood with his index and middle finger pointed outwards. They were pointed directly at him. Vegeta fazed right above Gohan, and was about to hit him out of the way. Vegeta, however, was too late. The invisible beam hit the boy, who screamed out in agony. As soon as the smoke cleared, Gohan was gone. "No! Gohan! You'll pay Frieza!" Piccolo yelled, enraged. Krillin was furious, too. Vegeta was too terrified to move. Krillin and Piccolo attacked Frieza. What none of them noticed was the body of the boy, which started to disappear.

A figure awoke to a throbbing pain. Immediatly, he clutched the pained area. "Ow, that hurt," the boy whined. "Am I dead?" He asked aloud, slowly getting to his feet. "Where am I?" He saw a line of souls. "Why do I still have my body?" What he didn't expect was to be answered, "You must have been really good, then." The boy jumped up a little to see a lone soul. "Are you talking to me?" The soul nodded its head. "Oh, then, I'm dead, aren't I?" The boy asked. The soul, again, answered using his previous action. "And I'm in Otherworld, I'm guessing." The soul spoke, "Right. So, what's your name?" The boy answered, "I'm Son Gohan. Why do you ask?" The ghostly soul answered, "No reason. Wait, you're Son Gohan?" The Saiyajin hybrid answered, "Yeah, why?" The soul replied, "Though only alive for a short time, you fought enemies way stronger than you for the sake of the universe." Gohan said, confidently, "Yeah, that's me!" The soul nodded in approvement, "That's why you still have your body."

"What do I do now?" The boy asked. "You wait until you get to King Yemma. He decides what you can do," the soul answered, as if it were obvious. "Okay, that shouldn't be too hard," the boy answered, cheerfully.

Goku, still in the rejunivation tank, sounded shocked, in his mind that is. 'Well, Piccolo arrived, but who's power level went down? Wait...' Goku, then, struggled to move. 'I need to see who passed. Urgh, I still can't move!'

Krillin fazed out from Frieza's sight, and charged up an attack. "Ka... Me..." he started, "Ha... Me..." Frieza, however, spotted him. "HAAAA!" The wave of blue, known as the Kamehameha wave, hit Frieza head on. This time he wasn't injured. "Darn it!" Krillin shouted. Piccolo charged a Special Beam Cannon. He shot it at Frieza, who ultimately dodged. "Darn!" Vegeta smirked and fazed out. He appeared behind Frieza. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted, as his attack hit Frieza in the back. His smirk faded when he realized Frieza was still alive. Frieza smirked, and he attacked Vegeta.

"Are we there, yet?" He asked. "Not yet," came his reply. "Darn. How much longer, um... What did you say your name was?" The soul answered him, "I didn't say. It's not really important." Gohan nodded, "Okay. So, how much longer?" The soul answered him, again, "I would say... About 10 minutes." Gohan answered, enthusiastically, "Okay!" Ten minutes passed, and the soul in front of Gohan was getting his sentencing. The boy glanced around and spotted a short figure. The figure was, however, taller than Gohan, because Gohan was only five-years-old. Finally, it was Gohan's turn. Said boy stepped up, nervously. "Okay, Son Gohan, son of Goku... He fought Garlic Jr..." King Yemma trailed off. The man Gohan saw earlier nodded at everything. "So, you were fighting Frieza?" King Yemma questioned the boy. He nodded, answering, "Y-yes sir." He, then, turned to the figure, asking, "So, Saiko... This is the boy?" Saiko answered, "Yes sir. That's him." King Yemma raised an eyebrow, "You sure, you want to...?" Saiko replied, "Yes sir, with your permission, of course." He told Saiko, "I give you permission, if you are entirely sure."

Gohan felt left out. He had no idea what they were talking about. He knew, however, that they were talking about him. "Yes sir, I am entirely sure. So, I can take him with me, right?" Saiko questioned. 'Take me? Where is he taking me?' Gohan mentally asked. "Gohan? Hello?" King Yemma shouted. "Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you going to tell me?" The boy asked. "You weren't paying attention, were you?" King Yemma asked, as Gohan did the trademark Son pose, "Well, anyway, you're going with the Saiko Kai. Is it okay with you?" Gohan thought about it, then answered, "I guess so."

As Gohan was talking with King Yemma, Goku, finally, was healed. He took off to the battle. He landed, while Vegeta was getting beaten by Frieza. Krillin and Piccolo noticed him, and gave him sad smiles. "Krillin, Piccolo?" He asked. "Yeah, Goku?" They both answered. "Where's Gohan?" Their faces dropped. "Well, Goku, you see..." Piccolo started. "He's kind of..." Krillin told him. "Dead. Your son is dead, Kakarot," Vegeta answered. "W-what? Gohan's...?" Goku started before he cried a little. "You didn't even try to save him?" Goku said to all of them, angrily. "Piccolo and I didn't even see the beam, Goku. We couldn't have saved him. Vegeta wouldn't have saved him, because he doesn't care," Krillin answered, sadly. Vegeta defended himself, "Hey, he's a Saiyajin, so I do kind of care. I was about to hit him out of the way, but I was too slow. I have to admit it; I have respect for the kid."

"Oh, sorry. I just... Well, he's my son, so I'm going to be mad," Goku answered. They, then, glared at Frieza.

The Saiyajin boy was following the Saiko Kai. "So, where are you taking me?" Gohan asked. "We're almost there," the Saiko Kai answered. "That didn't answer my question," Gohan whined. "Gohan, we are almost there... Calm down..." The Saiko Kai scolded him. "Okay..." Gohan frowned. 'This is going to take forever!' The Saiko Kai glanced over at him. "Would you stop?" Gohan, then, nodded. They continued on the journey to the seemingly unknown place.


End file.
